


In a Prominent Bar

by spikesgirl58



Series: the poetry challenge [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 05:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: Time catches up with everyone, even slayers.
Series: the poetry challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171559
Comments: 14
Kudos: 4





	In a Prominent Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fauxxlore](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fauxxlore).



It was the last person Spike had ever thought he’d bump into in a bar, especially his bar. He was sitting, as was his habit these days, in a dark corner. He’d survived the battle in Los Angeles, barely. Angel, too, had been spared, but they decided that the town wasn’t big enough for the both of them. It hadn’t taken much convincing to get Spike to leave. A wad of cash and he was out of there. LA never was his sort of town anyhow. No, somehow San Francisco suited him better.

He came to San Francisco, just to spend a couple of days. He never intended to become respectable, or as respectable as a vampire could be. Unlike the one in Sunnydale, his establishment catered more to humans, with the occasional demon or two. He was always quick to let them know they were welcomed, but only if they behaved themselves. Eating patrons was right out. It was dicey at first, but gradually, the bar filled and Spike settled into a nice routine.

Sammy was crooning something at the bar. It sounded sort of familiar, but Spike wasn’t spending much energy on it. It was the end of a long night and he was ready to pack it in for the day. That’s when he saw her. He blinked and looked again.

It was her, but it made no sense. Things were quiet here, almost too quiet for Spike’s liking. 

He stood, taking his glass with him and slipped onto the stool beside her. “Slayer?”

The head turned and Spike frowned. From the start, her burden had been a heavy one and she’d carried it for a long time. He saw wrinkles and even some gray hair. For a moment, she stared at him and then said, “Spike? I almost didn’t recognize you with dark hair.”

Then she hugged him. Spike didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. For so long he’d looked for her and finally consigned himself to her death. With all the slayers in the world, and more popping up all the time, news didn’t follow her these days. “It’s good to see you.”

“And you. How is everything?”

There was a sigh and Buffy returned to her drink. “Remember when you got me so drunk back in Sunnydale?”

“And then you accused me of cheating at kitten poker, yeah, a lifetime ago.”

She sipped and quietly murmured,

 _In a prominent bar in Secaucus one day_ _  
rose a lady in skunk with a top-heavy sway._

 _Raised a knobby red finger–all turned from their beer–_ _  
While with eyes bright as snow crust she sang high and clear:_

 _‘All the gents used to swear that the white of my calf_ _  
Beat the down of the swan by a length and a half.  
In the kerchief of linen I caught to my nose  
Ah, there never fell snot, but a little gold rose._

She tossed back the rest of the alcohol and raised it to the bartender. He looked at Spike who merely shrugged his shoulders. He’d make sure she got home okay.

“Never thought of you and poetry, Slayer.”

“Well, Mr. Kennedy has a way with words.” She pushed the bowl of pretzels away.

“When was the last time you ate something, Buffy?” The Slayer had never been heavy, but now she was skin and bones.

“What’s the point, Spike? Look at me? I’m a has-been. Hell, I’m a never-had-it- to-begin-with-been.”

“You did something no other Slayer did, Buffy. You survived.”

“Big whoop. The thing they don’t tell you about when you become a Slayer as that the retirement plan sucks.” She started to tear her napkin. “They take until there isn’t anything left and then they walk away and leave you an empty husk.”

“I don’t believe that for a minute. What about Giles?”

“Retired and living in England.”

“Willow?” 

“South America, somewhere.”

“The Whelp?”

Buffy laughed, short and hard. “Would you believe married to my sister?”

“Dawnie?

“And they have four kids.” Buffy sighed again. “They are great parents, too.” The drinks arrived and Buffy traced the condensation on the glass. “Everybody has something… everyone except Buffy.”

“That’s not true, Buffy, and you know it.” He smiled gently. “No matter what, you will always have me.”

*****

He picked her up easily, carried her to their car and settled her inside. 

“Thanks for calling us, Spike.” Xander didn’t look that much different and Dawn, she was downright beautiful. It was hard to believe she was just a few years younger than Buffy. Of course, she never have the burden to carry, either. Strange that she should be so weighed down by it and yet be so light.

“No worries. I couldn’t let her wander away, not in her frame of mind.” He watched Dawn arrange a blanket around her.

“I’m just glad it was your bar she wandered into. Imagine you being all respectable and all.” Dawn giggled at Spike’s look of anguish.

“You take that back,” he mock threatened, then he, too, laughed. “It’s not something I saw coming. Like her.”

“Yeah.” Dawn stroked Buffy’s hair. “It’s been tough for her the last couple of months. No one has ever had to deal with an old Slayer. Most of them never saw their 21st birthday. We’re still feeling our way. Giles is making sure she has money to live on and we make sure she stays out of trouble, but… well, slaying has been hard on her, physically and mentally. ”

“Hey, why don’t you come to dinner one night?” Xander zipped up his coat. “You have our number. We could catch up on old times just as long as you promise not to eat the kids.”

Spike laughed again. “Never thought I’d hear you invite me in.”

“Yes, well, the passage of time and all that.” He nodded to the car. “She’d like it, too. She can use all the friends she can get right about now.”

Spike made a face at that, but nodded. “I don’t know about friends, but consider it done.”

Spike waved as they pulled out into the predawn. The sky was blushing red and it was time for all vampires to be in bed. As he reentered his bar and locked the door behind him. He looked back at the bar, still seeing her sitting there, and recited,

 _‘For when time takes you out for a spin in his car_ _  
You'll be hard-pressed to stop him from going too far  
And be left by the roadside, for all your good deeds,  
Two toadstools for tits and a face full of weeds.'  
  
All the house raised a cheer, but the man at the bar  
Made a phone call and up pulled a red patrol car  
And she blew us a kiss as they copped her away  
From that prominent bar in Secaucus, N.J._  
  


And he shut off the light.


End file.
